


Heart On Fire

by OfAGroovyMind



Series: KB Week 2014 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet, Dancer!Sebastian, M/M, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I must say, you do have the ass for it." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slowly lowered himself down further as his legs spread. The pain came first as his muscles ached. Once Kurt's thighs firmly pressed on the floor and he was in a near to perfect split, his muscles soothed; it didn't hurt as much anymore.</p><p>"Is he seriously necessary?" Kurt exclaimed after Rachel. She was already walking out the classroom while singing her response.</p><p>"If you want to pass the class, yes, you need him!" Kurt dared to take a peek at Sebastian, who was most definitely smirking at him.</p><p>"You're stuck with me, princess, now keep on spreading those legs." Sebastian purposely put emphasis on his words to make it sound dirty, and Kurt groaned. Kurt questioned how he got into this mess in the first place. </p><p>Sebastian Smythe, out of all people, was teaching him ballet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this happened. It's an odd way to do a College AU, but here we are, and hopefully someone finds a liking to this. Have a happy read, lovelies.
> 
> (Seriously, the type of fanfics I do for Kurtbastian... My mind is full of the unexpected.)

The lights immediately turned off to allow the stage to be the only area illuminating light. Music soon blasted from the speakers surrounding the big theatre and the dancers rounded up on the stage to start their routine. It wasn’t a pop song being played but a lyrical ballet and the dancers on stage were moving to the rhythm with delicate precision.

“Wow.” Kurt almost forgot Rachel was even there with him or that she had originally dragged him into the theatre. Correction: They snuck into the theatre. The advance dance class was scheduled for their practice and since Kurt had taken a dance class with Rachel; they had their final coming up and it made up a lot of their grade. Rachel’s grand idea was to sneak into the advance class and check out how they worked their routines.

A guy in tight leggings spun around in the air and landed smoothly onto his feet. He gravitated towards the female dancer and they moved almost effortlessly to the music playing.

“I can’t do that, Rachel.” Kurt hissed under his breath, eyes wide at the spectacle before them.

“That’s why they are the advance class, silly. We’re just here to get some tips.” When Kurt found his way into NYADA, he never expected to be struggling in a dance class, let alone choosing to do ballet. He had figured out what he wanted to become when he took an internship at a fashion magazine but this was something new. The female and the male danced beautifully together. Kurt watched on meticulously as the male dancer grabbed the female by her hips and lifted her up into the air. They spun into a circle and halted to a stop at commend of a voice speaking through the speakers and above the music.

“Alright, that’s enough, Bastian, do your solo. Lily, take a break.” The female walked off the stage but Kurt almost missed it. He was trying to make out what the voice was saying. The person speaking through the speakers had a thick French accent which made it a little hard to understand.

The guy, Bastian, made his way to the center of the room and he could recognize the beat of _Bones_  byMs Mr. Kurt was enchanted by Bastian, although he could barely see his face. Bastian moves came out lilt and graceful. He pounced in mid air, legs twirling in fast seconds before he landed on the ground. Kurt was absolutely awed by Bastian’s moves and how he flirted with the song, romancing it until he portrayed his every limb to unravel a magnificent dance.

“Who is that guy?” Rachel asked, equally amazed as Kurt. They both kept on looking, not realizing the lights were being turned on and the intercom faded into silence. Kurt moved away from Rachel and partly hidden behind the shadows of the middle seats, he moved closer down the rows to try and get a better look at the dancer. He could make out better features as he got closer.

Kurt was fascinated by the slow heaving motions Bastian’s chest commenced in while he regained his steady breathing. His eyes traveled from the muscular, broad shoulders to a creamy texture of skin on the neck peeking above the costume. His gaze traveled further, and he finally could see a face. A small gasp escaped his mouth, and before he could fully acknowledge he recognized the dancer, Rachel had come up and pulled on his hand.

“Kurt, we have to go!” She pulled him towards the end of the row and he dared to glance back towards the stage. There was no doubt the dancer, eloquent in ballet, was Sebastian Smythe. Which made sense… _Bastian_ …Seb...bastian. Sebastian’s eyes were looking his way as he was about to escape through the exit door. Their eyes met and Kurt could see Sebastian’s face had twisted into showing a clear smirk.

 “Rachel, that was…was…” Kurt couldn’t even fully comprehend what he had seen. Better yet, how the hell did Sebastian learn to dance that good? He entered his class with those thoughts of Sebastian and ignored the small part of his brain which suggested he looked very appealing. Kurt certainly did not forget Sebastian had been a first class jerk in the past during high school.

“Kurt, pay attention, you’re spacing out.” Kurt blinked a couple times and focused his sight towards his surroundings. Rachel must have dragged him to their class and he had spaced out during that time. He focused his attention to the teacher’s ramblings about their assignment and took a hold of the bar behind him to support his weight as he leaned against it.

“Since some of you are doing specific ranges of dances, the advance class has been kind enough to accept and come in to pair up with you all. They will help you through the specific dance you have chosen and in two weeks we will have the final. Please thank them, and don’t give them a hard time. This is their final as well, to take someone and teach them.” Kurt’s ears perked in attention to the teacher’s words and he wondered if he would be seeing Sebastian.

He spoke too soon. Right after he even questioned it in his mind the advance class piled in from the hallways and made their way inside the room. Kurt scanned the bodies of dancers and immediately found a similar hairdo, CW style. He hoped out of all the dancers, Sebastian would not be the one to mentor him.

All the dancers from the advance class were directed towards a rookie from Kurt’s class and he could see Rachel was being paired up with Brody. He understood the guy was a fantastic dancer but there was something off about him. He shrugged it off and heard his name being called.

Kurt stepped forwards to the teacher and purposely ignored Sebastian.

“Yes?”

“Since you will be doing ballet and no else seems to be, you will be paired up with Sebastian. He’s one of the best dancers so feel privileged.” Kurt parted his lips and then shut them, stopping himself from protesting as he watched his teacher walk away from him to leave Kurt alone with Sebastian.

“You got into NYADA. Now I know they let anyone in these days.” Kurt glared at Sebastian, finally giving in to face him. His head tilted up as he looked towards Sebastian’s stupid smirk and smug features.

“I could say the same. I never pictured you as the dancing type.” Sebastian let his smugness slip away and shrugged.

“I like it.” Sebastian reached to place his hands on Kurt’s hips and leaned to whisper, mock tone clear. “Turn around, princess, I hope you stretched already.” Kurt gritted his teeth and turned around, trying to ignore the hot touch Sebastian had on his hips. “Left leg up.”

Kurt huffed and lifted his left leg up into the air, pointing straight towards his side. He managed to get it near his head, igniting an impressed hum from Sebastian.

“I wonder if you’re this flexible in bed.” Sebastian darkly chuckled and gripped Kurt’s hips one last time before letting go. Kurt snorted and snapped at Sebastian.

“You’ll never know.” Sebastian’s next laugh rolled off more amused than genuine.

“Still feisty, I see. Put your claws away, kitten. I won’t be going easy on you.” Kurt counted to ten in his mind and tried to focus properly. It surprised him the change Sebastian went through, from world class douche to a proper mentor within seconds. They went through some routines and he had no doubt he was sweating by the end of the class.

“You’re not a bad dancer, but you need to loosen up. You’re too tense.” Kurt’s hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath from the intensity of the routine Sebastian had chosen for him. His body was undergoing the soreness earlier than he anticipated. “I want you to try something for me. Do the splits.”

“What?” Kurt wondered where the heck this Sebastian came from; he understood the art of dancing and he took it seriously. It was new to Kurt. He noticed the class was already leaving and he should be too but Sebastian’s stare made him listen.

Kurt sighed and positioned his legs to start sliding them towards the opposite direction from each other. He heard an appreciative whistle come from Sebastian and he never wanted to smack someone so hard until then. Just one slap will do, or two.

"I must say, you do have the ass for it." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slowly lowered himself down further as his legs spread. The pain came first as his muscles ached. Once Kurt's thighs firmly pressed on the floor and he was in a near to perfect split, his muscles soothed; it didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Is he seriously necessary?" Kurt exclaimed after Rachel. She was already walking out the classroom while singing her response.

"If you want to pass the class, yes, you need him!" Kurt dared to take a peek at Sebastian, who was most definitely smirking at him.

"You're stuck with me, princess, now keep on spreading those legs." Sebastian purposely put emphasis on his words to make it sound dirty, and Kurt groaned. Kurt questioned how he got into this mess in the first place.

Sebastian Smythe, out of all people, was teaching him ballet.

\---

A sigh of relief escaped Kurt’s lips as he settled into the seat across from Rachel. His cup of coffee was in his hands and he adjusted his scarf before finally relaxing.

“How’s your routine going? Is Sebastian bothering you too much?” Kurt took a sip of his coffee and moved his arms a little around.

“My body is sore for sure. I’ve never felt so sore in my life.” Kurt’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched Rachel look past him. He did not have time to react when a pair of lips pressed to his ear; it made Kurt shiver from the contact.

“I can show you another way which will make you ten times more aching sore than right now.” Kurt gulped and turned to find Sebastian’s face close to his. Sebastian coyly grinned and leaned back. The comment was not lost on Kurt and even if he knew Sebastian was only being himself, and it probably didn’t mean anything, he had felt a pang of longing.

He dismissed whatever silly notion had crawled into his head and sighed.

“What do you want, Smythe?” Sebastian took Kurt’s coffee from his hands and threw it into the trash.

“Hey! I wanted that!” Kurt pouted and glared at Rachel who laughed.

“You won’t need that for practice.” Sebastian turned towards Rachel and took Kurt’s arm, pulling him to stand up. “I’ll be stealing him for a while. Don’t wait for him.” Kurt didn’t even have time to protest before he was being manhandled towards the exit. Kurt allowed Sebastian to lead him outside and glared at the back of his head while Sebastian led him towards their practice room.

“That was good coffee, you know.” Sebastian snickered and lightly pushed Kurt into the empty classroom upon arriving.

“Boo hoo. Get to stretching, Hummel.”

\---

The days that followed were intense to Kurt’s standards and between their little snippets of insults; Kurt did learn a few moves. His body still felt sore but he dealt with it fine. What he did not expect to happen throughout his time with Sebastian was to find common ground. A particular Friday made him rethink who Sebastian even was to him. The man had become a new mystery to solve.

“Come here, we’ll be doing the official routine today.” Sebastian had gotten permission to use an empty room after school for a couple hours to teach Kurt more one on one. Kurt hesitated and took a step towards Sebastian. “Since my grade and yours is on the stake, we will be doing a duet.” Sebastian wasn’t shy and reached to grasp one of Kurt’s hands, pulling him flush against his body. He stared down at him and placed his free hand on Kurt’s hip.

It was all going so fast, but Kurt was determined to pass his class. Kurt ignored the proximity of their close bodies pressed together or how it made him want to blush like a virgin.

“Remember what I taught you.” Kurt nodded. They had established their peace and decided not to fight during their dancing. Kurt took dainty steps, following Sebastian’s movements as he guided him into a twirl. Kurt bent his knees and leaped into the air, moving to the rhythm of the music before he felt a tug on his hand, pulling him back towards Sebastian’s warm chest. He almost forgot the routine once he felt a huff of air from Sebastian’s mouth against his ear as the dancer whispered. “You’re doing well. The grand finale is me picking you up, so trust me.”

Kurt certainly did not trust Sebastian, but once he took a look into those green eyes, full of ambition and passion, he could not help but start trusting him. He stepped away from Sebastian and grumbled almost too quiet to be heard.

“Just don’t drop me.” Sebastian’s lips had curled into his signature smirk but it soon dissolved as Kurt positioned for the leap. Kurt was nervous, but he hid it well. He decided to just do it quickly like taking off a bandage with one hard pull. Kurt used his lissome body to move swiftly forwards, toes pressing hard on the floor before helping him jump start a leap. His body was in mid air before he knew it and he twirled.

Kurt was sure the world around him had slowed down. Sebastian’s arms reached towards Kurt and he secured a handle on sides, holding him up. He looked proud, and it caught Kurt off guard for a second, but he soon regained his posture to finish off what they had started.

They had done the same leap from _Dirty Dancing_ , since it had become a reference to their routine. Sebastian’s fingers slid up his body as he lowered Kurt. Kurt’s body slid against Sebastian’s, and his feet soon found the floor. He had never been this close to Sebastian. Up close, Sebastian looked…

“You did it, Kurt.” Kurt blinked out of his starry eyed gaze and took his bottom lip between his teeth to bite down on it. Sebastian’s eyes followed the action. His gaze kept fixed on Kurt’s lip being chewed and he wanted to be the one doing that. Kurt released his lip to whisper, “I did it.”

“What makes dancing your passion?” The question caught Sebastian off guard, and Kurt’s determined face didn’t give him room to back down from answering. He was becoming aware of his hands still holding Kurt’s sides and that Kurt’s hands were placed on his shoulders.

Usually people assumed Sebastian would follow in his father’s footsteps to be a lawyer, but Sebastian had learned from a young age that he loved to dance. Singing or any other passion he had seen at his time during the glee club at Dalton, it wasn’t for him.

“Dancing makes me feel alive. It’s a conversation between the body and soul.” Kurt could tell Sebastian’s confession was private and he was openly trusting Kurt with this information. One of Kurt’s hands reached up to cup Sebastian’s cheek, a thumb caressing against his cheekbone. Sebastian, a little confused, leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy whatever was happening.

“Sebastian.” The seconds went by in their brief silence but reality soon crashed. Kurt’s body felt tingly, almost warm at the touch and he knew the same effects were felt by Sebastian. Kurt wanted to lean in and press his lips to Sebastian’s, to kiss him. He took his hand away and stepped away, stuttering out instantly. “I-I…I need to go. I’ll see you later!” Kurt didn’t even stay for Sebastian’s reaction. He grabbed his bag to turn and run out of the classroom.

Kurt just needed to get as far away as possible from Sebastian. He didn’t need to acknowledge the feelings Sebastian had started to awake within him. Kurt was a little scared of them.

\---

Over the weekend, Kurt had taken the time to calm down before he had to go in for a couple more days of final training with Sebastian for their routine. He decided to ignore what had happened between them during their last practice and during the next few days Sebastian caught on. They did not speak about whatever intimate moment they had shared and focused on the aspects of ballet only.

The day for the final had come quicker than Kurt had anticipated and he still felt nervous. The students were performing with their mentors and Sebastian stood by Kurt’s side to watch. Kurt knew they were next and it didn’t help to calm his nerves. His hands started to shake slightly. Kurt felt the press of someone’s hand and he looked down to witness as Sebastian’s hand held his in comfort.

Sebastian kept his features looking forwards and Kurt hitched his breath. He wasn’t sure why it felt so natural to be doing this particular action, with Sebastian, but he never wanted it to end. Kurt squeezed Sebastian’s hand before the other pulled him towards the middle of the classroom; the moment of truth had arrived.

Once the music played, their bodies swayed to the rhythm and started a labyrinthine of halcyon movements. Kurt extended his hand towards Sebastian’s and he was soon caught in a whirlwind of a twist which should have left him dizzy, but he had enough practice for it to not affect him. His toes curled as he leaped towards the air and they commenced their ephemeral dance. Sebastian complimented Kurt as they did their ballet routine, making it seem effortless as Kurt ran to leap up into the air once more. The tune started to fade away into the end as Kurt slid down Sebastian’s body like he had done countless times during practice.

Kurt finally got what Sebastian meant by dancing making him feel alive. The round of applauses around them made Kurt break away from Sebastian. Despite the people around, Kurt was started to get the same intimate feeling he got around Sebastian when he felt like kissing him. He backed away from him and refused to look towards Sebastian.

He wanted to run away again.

The rest of the students preformed and as much as he wanted to look over to Sebastian, he resisted.

“Alright, that was it for today. I’ll be posting your grades next week so don’t forget to stop by and check.” At the cue of the teacher releasing the excited students from the last course of the day, Kurt sneaked a glance towards Sebastian. He saw Sebastian was talking with his teacher and sized the opportunity to make a run for it. He was out the door before Rachel could even call after him.

He ran down the hallway and made a turn. Kurt wasn’t even sure what he was doing. He made one more turn before decided to catch his breath. Kurt somehow ended up in front of the theatre. He walked in and found a seat. Kurt sat down and cursed under his breath. Sebastian had come into his life and changed it over the past two weeks. He made Kurt start to feel desires he had not felt in a long time. The worst part was that after the whole fiasco last year with Blaine, it only left Kurt feeling foolish to be having feelings for Sebastian in the first place.

Kurt had been too trapped into his thoughts that he did not notice someone sit down next to him.

“You ran away again.” Kurt stared down at his hands and slowly lifted his head to look towards Sebastian. “I keep wondering why you do that.” Kurt didn’t say anything; he refused. “Mr. Stark likes how we dance together. He wants you to do a duet with me at the spring show.” Kurt finally made a move to speak.

“He did?” Sebastian placed a hand on top of Kurt’s. The touch made Kurt stand up immediately and slide into the isle of the seats. He heard a low type of human growl and backed off; he almost tripped backwards but the wall caught him instead of a floor.

“You keep doing that, Kurt.” Sebastian’s body had moved quickly and soon he was trapping Kurt against the wall, arms circled around him to prevent an escape. “Stop. Running. Away.” Kurt didn’t get any reaction time before Sebastian’s lips were covering his. Kurt didn’t even get time to react to the kiss because Sebastian had pulled away after getting no reaction. Kurt must have not responded due to his shock. “I thought…”

Sebastian’s whole face shut down and he took a step back, but Kurt’s brain finally caught up to him. He may have just been an idiot thinking this whole tension had been one sided. Kurt wasn’t the only one wanting Sebastian; Sebastian wanted him too. He pulled on Sebastian’s hand and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt captured Sebastian’s lips into a proper kiss and ran his hands onto Sebastian’s hair while they kissed desperately. Needy and full of desire became their alibi as they kissed promptly.

Sebastian’s hips snapped forwards and Kurt’s right leg had hooked around Sebastian’s hip. The other one soon followed when Sebastian ran his hands onto Kurt’s back and down to cup his ass under his hands. Sebastian held Kurt up against the wall as Kurt’s legs wrapped neatly around his waist and they continued to kiss like the horny college students they were.

“Kurt.” Sebastian repeated Kurt’s name a few more times before pressing opulent kisses onto Kurt’s neck and along his jaw. Their hips moved to have their groins rubbing onto each other. This soon caused a susurrus moan to leave from both of them. “I never wanted Blaine. Once I saw you, I needed to have you.” Sebastian flicked his tongue out to lick the outer shell of Kurt’s ear as Kurt leaned to securely keep a tighter hold around Sebastian. “I was hoping to run into you after I got into NYADA. You challenge me, and you seem more appealing the more I see you.” Kurt gripped onto Sebastian’s hair, messing it up as he tugged on it while Sebastian bit sensually onto the top of Kurt’s ear.

“Se-Seb…” Kurt closed his eyes, trying to process the information. He could feel the evident tingles of arousal course thought his body. Kurt found Sebastian’s face to press a hard kiss to his lips, tongue peeking out and slipping pass Sebastian’s parted mouth. He ran his tongue along Sebastian’s and licked the inside of his mouth before pulling away. Kurt looked down at Sebastian, their faces extremely close. “I want you.”

Sebastian’s whole face twisted into relief. His lips became the incipient of an impish smirk, but before Kurt could make that out, a loud clear of the throat made Kurt turn towards the open door of the theatre. Rachel was in the doorway, blushing madly as she awkwardly stared at Sebastian and Kurt.

“Kurt, you, erm, you forgot your bag.” Sebastian’s face was buried to his neck and he could hear a groan of annoyance from the dancer. They had been officially cock blocked and it would have been a comedic scene if Kurt wasn’t eager to dance a more erotic routine with Sebastian.

“Just leave it there, and…I will be home late.” Rachel dropped the bag to the floor and wiggled her fingers at Kurt while she walked away and left a chuckle behind.

“Go get it, tiger.” Kurt looked at the empty space where Rachel had been and wondered what possessed Rachel to be so daring. He laughed a little and loosened his legs from Sebastian’s waist to have them fall towards the ground once more.

“I’m not sure what’s more disappointing, that she interrupted us, or that she killed my boner.” Kurt hit Sebastian’s shoulder playfully and shivered as he felt a kiss being pressed to his neck. He was kind of glad Rachel walked in on them, or he might have not stopped at all.

“We should probably slow down.” Kurt said it carefully, unsure of what Sebastian wanted. Sebastian had pulled away from the crook of his neck and ran a hand through his already messy strands of hair.

“You’re right, how about we go on a date and then see where that leads us? I’m sure it will get us far. I’m thinking my bed as our final destination.” Kurt patted Sebastian’s chest playfully and then his hand gripped Sebastian’s shirt before releasing it slowly.

“You’re impossible.” Kurt smiled. Sebastian took the distracted state Kurt was in as an advantage and moved to press a tiny kiss to the tip of Kurt’s nose.

“You still like me.” Kurt snapped out of his dazed look and watched as Sebastian started to pull him towards the exit by the hand. He made sure to grab his bag before leaving to wherever Sebastian was leading Kurt. Kurt didn’t care where Sebastian took him; he knew he would like it simply because he was spending time with Sebastian.

He mumbled a reply to Sebastian, happily content.

“I do, I really do.”


End file.
